


Always Here For You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Established Relationship, Family, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Post-Episode: S10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sobbing, Tears, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was trying to get through his first night of Doris’s death, Danny is there, Does he help?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 10





	Always Here For You:

*Summary: Steve was trying to get through his first night of Doris’s death, Danny is there, Does he help?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

It was a quiet night in a nearby hotel in Washington DC, There was the hustle, & bustle surrounding the building. But, Inside the room, Tortured sobs were heard within the room. 

Commander Steve McGarrett thought that he could handle losing his mother for a second time, but it broke him, Broke him to the core. Tears were dripping down his face, & on to his lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams’s lap.

“Just let it out, Baby, Just let it out”, Danny soothingly encouraged him. The Blond knew that this was the shittest ordeal for his lover to go through. “Please, Please don’t leave me, Danno, Please”, The Former Seal was practically begging him.

“Shhh, Babe, I **_am never_** gonna leave you, We are gonna get through this together”, He said, as he kissed the brunette on the side of his head. “I will help you with anything that has to do with Doris, You are not alone, Steve, I will always be here for you”, which made the Five-O Commander smile.

“I love you so much, Danno, I am glad that you are in my life”, Steve said easily, Danny smiled big at that. The Shorter Man was loving it, every time that he said it. The Loudmouth Detective told his hunky brunette this, as a response to that.

“I love you too, I am very glad that you are in my life too, I couldn’t imagine you not in it”, Danny admitted without hesitation. They shared a sweet kiss, “Sleep now, Love, I got you, Danno’s got you, I have first watch”, Steve cuddled up to him, & the dark-haired man fell asleep, Danny watched over him. Soon, The Blond joined his partner in a peaceful slumber.

The End.


End file.
